Control
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Midorima está distraído y eso hace que, de cierta manera, Seijuurou no logre concentrarse en lo que debería.


**Control**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Las notas que provienen del salón de música son familiares y atraen a Akashi al lugar como una fuerza magnética, a pesar de que cada paso que lo acerca más al lugar incrementa la consternación que lo hace entrecerrar los ojos un poco y preguntarse si ha sucedido lo imposible y él se ha equivocado al identificar al músico.

Al abrir la puerta con la lentitud necesaria para pasar desapercibido y no interrumpir la melodía, confirma que no es así, como era de esperarse; la persona que se encuentra frente al piano es Midorima Shintarou.

Probar de nuevo, esta vez en algo tan insignificante, que es absoluto no le trae ninguna satisfacción y la decepción que le provoca lo que escucha torna más sombrío su semblante.

No es que Shintarou esté haciendo algo mal o que su interpretación esté causando que Andante, de Schubert, resulte algo irreconocible; pero hay una pesadez en el sonido que impide que las notas vibren con naturalidad, que hace imposible que él se sumerja en la música y olvide por un momento en dónde están. Y la culpa no es del piano, que fue afinado hace dos días.

Akashi se recuesta contra la puerta, nuevamente cerrada, cruza sus brazos y escucha un poco más, sus ojos fijos en Shintarou, hasta que su paciencia se agota.

—¿Qué pasa, Shintarou?

Shintarou se detiene por completo, demostrando lo que Akashi ya sabía: que su concentración está ausente, que su mente no está en la música, que está actuando como un autómata que realiza los movimientos correctos sin buscar ningún tipo de nueva perfección.

Así no es Shintarou.

—Akashi —pronuncia sin aliento, mirándolo de reojo por un segundo y apartando su vista inmediatamente después, alzando su mano izquierda para ajustar las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz—. No pasa absolutamente nada.

Sus palabras no son honestas, a diferencia de sus actos, y la costumbre hace que pueda ignorar las contradicciones y concentrarse en la verdad.

Ahora que el salón está en absoluto silencio, los pasos de Akashi cuando se acerca al piano y al músico que está frente a el parecen resonar en las paredes, creando un extraño conteo hasta el momento del impacto.

—Shintarou...

Aunque lo dice en un susurro y Shintarou está inmóvil, tenso, esa palabra basta para que Shintarou entienda la orden no pronunciada y gire su cabeza hacia a él, enfrentándolo con la terquedad de un tonto.

Akashi lo examina, aceptando en el proceso la mirada de Shintarou, quien lo observa con la desconfianza de quien tiene a un desconocido al frente y con la expectación de quien espera descubrir lo contrario.

Qué tanto sabe Shintarou, qué tanto presiente, es irrelevante y Akashi cierra los ojos por un segundo antes de volver a abrirlos y estirar un brazo hacia Shintarou, quitándole sus anteojos en un solo movimiento.

—¿¡Qué es lo que...!? —protesta Shintarou con ahínco, moviendo sus manos en su dirección general en un fútil intento de recuperarlos.

Dejar escapar una risa silenciosa al verlo así, completamente indefenso y nervioso por ello, es cruel, probablemente, y también una muestra de las debilidades de Shintarou, algo que no debe permitir—se.

—Devuélveme mis gafas —pide Midorima en un tono resignado, tratando inútilmente de fulminarlo con su mirada desenfocada.

Seijuurou responde dando un paso más hacia adelante, dejando los anteojos sobre las teclas del piano y tomando el rostro de Midorima entre sus manos para obligarlo a alzarlo. Y lo besa.

Con suavidad, con lentitud, con la confianza de que esto es algo que puede controlar aun si Midorima decide oponerse, bien rompiendo el beso o bien transformándolo en algo más arrebatador.

Eso no sucede, pese a que una mano de Midorima se cierra en su camisa, como si quisiera mantenerlo ahí o halarlo hacia a él, cosas que no hace ni siquiera cuando Seijuurou lo suelta, acaba con el contacto y da un paso hacia atrás.

Shintarou parpadea ante eso, pero luego de unos segundos dirige su mano izquierda hacia el piano y tantea hasta que encuentra sus anteojos y los vuelva a colocar en su rostro con un suspiro aliviado.

Y mientras tanto Akashi se aleja más y vuelve a cruzar sus brazos, con la dignidad de un hombre que no ha tenido un desliz indebido.

—¿Vas a asistir al entrenamiento de hoy? —pregunta con total parsimonia.

Antes de responder, Shintarou lo observa, nuevamente tenso, pero finalmente asiente con su cabeza.

—Por supuesto —responde con cierta indignación en su voz—. ¿Qué tipo de vice-capitán abandona sus deberes solo porque ya se terminó un torneo?

Esa dedicación, ese compromiso, es algo que puede apreciar, aun cuando sospecha que tendrá que intervenir si Shintarou continúa distraído, mostrando una carencia de su empeño usual.

Aun así, más tarde, lo ve encestando una y otra vez con la precisión usual y Seijuurou puede permitirse estar tranquilo y concentrarse, como todo Akashi debe, en seguir manteniendo el control.


End file.
